Origins of Darkness
by Marno ar Squall
Summary: Lord Darklight needs an heir, then he meets Lady Eboness. Together, they would make a great kingdom, but it won't end as well. OCXOC Reviews are appreciated. Updated at last! :D TTYD characters are now here. HIATUS
1. Pride

Authors note: Of course, I have to put in a disclaimer but we'll get to that later. Anyway, this is the first fanfiction I've ever been serious about writing, the rest were lies. However, I've actually bored myself long and hard enough to finally write this thing. Rating is T for violence, blood, and death. And without further ado, I give you "Origins of Darkness". I would to thank some users on the Gamefaqs message boards for inspiring me to do this.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door or Super Paper Mario. I only own the characters I created.

* * *

Prologue: Pride

Before any of the events that occured in TTYD or SPM, the Tribe of Darkness was never as evil or mischeavous as we all know it. In fact, it was a rather peaceful tribe with which darkness and light co-existed, despite their differences. The leader of their tribe, Lord Darklight, was however very cautious and always ready for any type of attack. As redundant as that sounded, he knew their would be a great battle one day, while the rest of hi tribe thought he was a little messed up. Despite that fact, he very much loved his loyal tribe and would do everything in his power to protect it. His weapon? A magic staff that held dark magic at a very high level. Only one that has mastered all levels and even forbidden levels of the dark arts can weild this staff. On the top it has a dark purple diamond which serves as the head, and emits dark energy from within, but can never be released on anyone. This is no ordinary dark staff. It has the power to crush mountains, evaporate oceans, destroy cities in a single day. But Darklight's magic is just as strong, and only uses it's awesome powers to guard his people from any type of danger...that is, if there was any danger to worry about.

He just stood there on the lookout of his majestic castle: a large crystalline palace formed by his powers and the staff, complete with a battle arena to train his people for whatever danger comes their way, a well for their water supply, which is guarded by his most powerful troops, because water is their most important resource. Without it, they would surely die of dehydration, and they will need it for when they get tired. The rest looks like any other particular castle during that time, 1000 years before the Crystal Star chaos. This very castle was near the ocean, and the best view is from a large tower in the center of the castle. _Oh how I would like to share this moment with someone_, reminicsed Darklight, because despite the fact that he had a large castle, with loyal guards at every turn, it got very lonely.

He was enjoying a gentle sunset in his usual attire: on his head was a skull of a human he once killed in a battle, except that the eyes had rubies in the sockets and the nose piece was replaced with a gold filling, this marked his crown. His cape was a deep shade of midnight blue halfway down, and then developed into pink, then orange, then finally white. Like the rest of his tribe, he had no arms, but rather floating gloved hands that moved at his every will. His face was a bit demonic looking: a sinister smile, firey red eyes, a dark face, long hair that was kept hidden from anyone, and a monocle over his left eye to show he was gentlemanly. After thinking about tonight, he decided to go around town the next day for some fresh air and he strictly told his men to leave him be, but they would follow him anyway and they would stay hidden very well so they can still protect their leader without him knowing.

* * *

The next day, he was taking a nice stroll around the city where the sun was glistening up above. There were even some small businesses going around, like how many xahr (thier currency) would it cost to buy a diamond spear. Since gems, crystal and adamant(aka diamond) are common in their town it would only cost about 600 xahr, which is kind of cheap in the real world. Darklight didn't care about any of this. All the protection he needed was his cane and his, unknown to him, loyal guards. They disguised them selves as peasants so Darklight wouldn't find out. Darklight wasn't just wanting to get fresh air, he wanted to visit other lands, so he could expand his armies by helping enlist other people, so long as they proved their loyalty. That's what he told the senators, but it was a lie. He was starting to get old, some of his sapphire hair was starting to turn silver, and he needed an heir. _He needed a son_. 

He decided to visit a nearby castle, but this one was a bit different. It shone beautifully in the shining sun, and looked more like a palace. And he saw near the entrance to the castle was it's truly beautiful ruler, Lady Eboness. She was indeed very beautiful: her black hair that moved freely in the wind, her sapphire eyes that were as lovely as the oceans, a very caring smile on her delicate face. She had two small ruby earrings. And on her neck was a necklace with a ruby diamond with a gold frame. The rest of her looked like a princess, but with more royalty and whatnot. Basically a more royal Peach, but doesn't get herself kidnapped from time to time. Darklight could not stop staring at her, until they met eye to eye. Then she spoke,

"Um, excuse me, but who are you and why are you here?"

Darklight was startled by her beautiful voice and tried to regain his composure, then responded, "Oh, forgive me. I should never have looked at you like that". He was already on the ground, begging for her forgivness.

"Please, don't grovel. It's quite alright actually, here." She offered him her hand to grab on and help up.

"Thank you, err..."

"My name is Lady Eboness, but you may call me Eboness." She said while winking at him.

"D-Darklight, Lord Darklight." He responded while hiding his blush. She then noticed his "crown".

"Hm? What is that on your head?" She asked with curiosity.

"Oh this?" He pointed at the skull. "It was from an enemy I once battled. Sometimes I take "keepsakes" of some of the enemies I defeat to reminded me of great battles and how my people and I conquered them."

"Oh, that's very fascinating, and kind of wierd if you think about it." She giggled a bit.

Darklight couldn't help but chuckle as well. "Heh heh, I guess it kind of is, but that's just me."

"Would you like to know a little about me?" She asked with a light blush.

"I would be honored, milady." He bowed with respect at her words. She was really trying not to blush when he called her "milady".

"Um, very well then, uh...let's see." As she wondered what to talk to him about, Darklight just couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She was so beautiful. It had to be love. But does she feel the same way about him? "Oh, I have an idea!"

The words brought Darklight out of his trance, "Huh what?" he asked dreamily.

"How about you take me somewhere later on? We can talk somemore then."

"You mean like a...a...a..." He could not finish his words. Eboness did that for him.

"A date. Would you have me?" She asked him softly.

Darklight's face was so red it made her red velvet dress look white. He answered her. "Yes I will, milady".

She once again blushed at his words and pulled him into a hug at his approval. "Thank you...milord." She then kissed him on his shady cheek and walked back to her castle. Darklight just stood there, awestruck, wondering what had just happened. But it didn't matter to him. He loved her, and she loved him, but neither of them knew it, not yet. Darklight was so happy at that very moment, he didn't even know he was brought back to his castle.

Authors note: My god, that turned out more romantic than I thought. At first I wanted them to be friends, but instead they almost immediately fall head over heels with each other. But that's kind of what I wanted in the first place. XD I currently own the design of Lord Darklight and his name(you'll figure it out by the end of this fic) and Eboness. I also own the loyal guardsmen. Don't worry, more characters from TTYD and SPM will be here. Until then, adieu.

Authors note 2: Please tell me if I've misspelled any words because the program I'm using doesn't have frickin spellcheck.


	2. Beautiful

Authors note: Alright, I'm back, with a new chapter for all of you, assuming anyone other than a Gamefaqs user, read it. In this chapter, Darklight and Eboness will have their first date where they talk about a bunch of things that regular people talk about on their dates.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the Staff of Darkness, the design of Lord Darklight, Lady Eboness, the name for the restaurant, and this fic.

* * *

Chapter 1: Beautiful

Lord Darklight was getting ready for the most important moment of his life. He is well aware of the fact that he's doing this so he can have an heir, but at the same time, he wishes to make Lady Eboness very happy. He was looking in the mirror at what he decided to wear: the usual tuxedo, along with a tall hat, white colored with a dark green tape wrapped around the bottom (just think of him wearing Count Bleck's hat for I have no clue how to describe it. XD). He even polished up his monocle, the lord of the Tribe of Darkness needs some class for this thing to work out. While he was getting ready for his big night, two eavesdropping guards were watching him with concerned looks on their faces.

"Gee, I hope the Lord will be alright", one of the guardsmen spoke.

"He'll be fine. It's about time that he sees other people, but I just never though it would be a human", said the other one with disbelief.

"Yeah, but this tribe needs an heir, I mean you've seen how depressed he is over the fact that he might be our last lord."

"Can't argue with that logic." the other one said with a "duh" expression on his face. Just then, they noticed Darklight heading for the door they were spying through. They tried to get away but Darklight immediately caught them.

"So sorry your little conversation, minions, but can you tell me if it is or is not against the rules of my tribe to spy on your leader?" he spat with anger as he held both of them by their armor. Yes, he is very strong, how else could he not be overcome by his Staff of Darkness.

"Sorr, sir, we were just, uh," Darklight was starting to become impatient, as he was wasting the most important time of gis life with these two goons.

"WHAT?"

"Uh, uh,...we just wanted to er..congratulate you on your date with the lucky lady.

"We did?" The other guard elbowed him harshly. "Ow, oh yeah we did!

"Really? Ah, doesn't matter, but I don't want to see either of you spy on me ever again!"

"We were only looking out for you, sire. If anything happened to you..."

Darklight raised his hand, making his minion shut it. "You guys worry too much." He started to walk to Lady Eboness' palace. "Look, just take care of the castle while I'm away, I want this place exactly the way it was when I return."

"YES, SIRE!" The guards shouted in unison.

"Good." With that, Darklight walked to Lady Eboness'...

* * *

"Milady, would you please hurry? That Lord Darklight will be here any minute!" one of Eboness' maids whined. 

"Relax, I got this". And she had it alright. She applied a little make up on her face by applying a little powder to her cheeks to make her blush a bit more noticeable. Her hair was neatly combed down past her waist. She wore a dark purple dress that glittered when light shone upon it. Amethyist earrings thar were perfectly visible. She even wore high heels, which were also purple. Her favorite color is purple and she only wears red when she has to look like a ruler of sorts. _Darklight will love the way I look,_she thought, _besides, I need someone to continue ruling this land when I am gone. I can't tell him that's the only reason why I would ever go out with him. He is very polite and it was so cute when he stared at me yesterday. He looked like a boy who had just recieved a toy train that he probably never ever get. _

"Milady, he has arrived!" Startlted by the sudden news, she made sure every detail was perfect. She wanted Darklight to stare at her again and by wearing something a little more revealing, she thought it might work.

"Please, wait here while I fetch milady." Darklight did just that. He sat on one of the sofas in the palace, by the entrance door. While he awaited for Eboness to show up, he started to picture her beauty once again. He reminicsed about that short and somewhat awkward moment where he first laid eyes on her. But what he didn't know was that she would look even prettier tonight.

"Greetings, milord." Lady Eboness greeted with a smile. Darklight was definately awestruck a the marvel he was looking at. _My word,_ he thought excitedly, _she is even mre beautiful than I remember, and I only met her yesterday. _He then had a small smirk on his face. _I shall win her heart, yet. _He then noticed that she knew he was staring at her. He tried to hide his shame by adjusting his hat.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, I didn't mean to stare at you like that." He apologized.

"Don't be. Whenever a man stares at me, I take it as a compliment on how beautiful I am." Her soothingly soft voice cooled Darklight's nerves.

"As you wish, milady." She blushed some more at those words.

"Are you ready to go, milord?" He just smiled at that, with a little blush that his hat prevented him from revealing.

"Yes, let us go." He held her hand as they walked towards their destination, an authentic and incredibly fancy restaurant called Palace of Chef. The interior of it was incredible: all of the booths have a nice floral pattern across the seats and the semi circular tables were covered with a clean whit cloth with neatly placed silverware. The ceiling was a collage of numerous paintings from thier time and the carpet was red with a diamond pattern along it. Luckily for them, Darklight had already made an reservation for the best seat which is a whopping 1,000,000,000 xahr! But if it costs that much, it must be fancy. Of course, being the lord of his tribe he only had to pay half-price, and he chose this restaurant because he thought that Eboness would love it.

They were then escorted to their seat, which was one of the booths I mentioned earlier. Eboness had a huge smile on her face and told Darklight, "This is the most beautiful restaurant in all of the land! How did you mange to get us a reservation? I hear it's very expensive."

Darklight's heart felt like it took flight when he heard that she was satisfied with it. And it won't end there. Darklight responeded with, "well when you're a lord of your land and the manager is friend of yours..."

Eboness just looked in his eyes with so much gratitude. "Thank you". She then kissed him on the cheek once again, and Darklight blushed as the memory came back. The waiter then appeared, took their orders, and left.

"So Darklight." she asked

"Yes, my dear?" replied Darklight.

"I would like to know more about you. Like, what's your favorite thing to do?" she asked him.

"Well, most of the time I train myself and my men for whenever there should be a war, we will be prepared."

"Really? Sounds fascinating. What else do you like to do?"

"On other occasions, I enjoy taking quiet strolls around my keep, to clear my mind of unfortunate events. But enough about me. Let's talk about you."

"Me? Well, if you insist. My favorite color is purple, my maids always nag about how to dress like a "lady", I too enjoy quiet and peaceful walks around the palace, I train my soldiers to their toughest strength, I..." Darklight just sat there with his hands curled up on his face immagining the time they would spend with each other. He sure didn't show it, but he loved that woman. Sure now they were just friends but both of them knew it would blossom into a beautiful relationship. All through the evening, both of them were thinking, _Do you love me?_ Of course they don't know, but these two were destined to meet. The prophecy stated that "The bonding of a dark being and a human will devastate the world forevermore, until four brave souls rise to defeat the Dark One." It also stated "The seven Star Stones will have part of the Dark One's strength within, and combined, their power, if used in the wrong hands, will end the world." So it is written, so it shall be. The only thing that keeps the Dark One at bay is magic as strong as the Dark One's. The monster was sealed within a staff, and would only be released if a pure maiden should touch it. The maiden shall be possessed and their soul will be put to sleep for eternity, should true love never reach them. The prophect was well thought out, and it ends with "The heir to the throne will betray all and wipe out all existance, using the power of the Dark One's heart. Darklight had heard of this prophecy, but believed it to be false. For his, Eboness, and all of existance's sake, he hoped he was right..._he was wrong._

* * *

Author's note: Google is a jerk when it comes to finding names for fancy foods. Lousy piece of... Anyway, I leave you with this cliffhanger. How will the rest of the night go? Will the prophecy really come true? Who is the "Dark One"? What are the Star Stones? Why am I asking YOU all these questions? Tune in some other time when I update with chapter 2, "Love" 

Read and Review


	3. Love

Authors note: YES! I got a review! And from The Great Chicken Miasma herself! To be honest, I haven't really decided when I'll put them in here. I mean it will take place 20 years later when they arrive. I don't know. Well that's pretty much all I had to say. On with the story.

Disclaimer: Me own nothing but Darklight and Eboness.

* * *

Chapter 2: Love

After dinner, Lord Darklight and his date, Lady Eboness went back to Darklight's castle, and she was amazed at the sight of it. It was entirely made of a beautiful crystal that shone in the moonlight. She had to admit she was a bit jealous: her castle didn't shine like this at night. Darklight just stood next to her with a grin on his face.

"You like?" He playfully asked.

"It's lovely! I've never seen anything so beautiful in my life. I could never afford to have a castle such as this."

"Would you like to spend the night here, milady? I would be honored if you would." He offered her. She blushed a deep shade of scarlet, but she hoped he couldn't see it in the dark. Unfortunately, being a creature of the dark, Darklight could see that she was nervous. "Of course, if you have other plans..." he said with a hint of disappointment

"No, I do!" She said suddenly. Why did I just say that? She thought to herself.

"Excellent! I will let the guards know of our arrival. We have telepathy, so we can communicate with our minds." He stood there, staring off into space. "Okay, they have learned of our arrival, shall we go?" He grabbed her hand while asking her.

"Yes, Darklight. Take me with you." She responded

They walked to the front gates of his castle, which were aligned with numerous amethyist crystals. The actual gates were dark red with a gold border. Indeed, the gates were very large as to protect from any sudden attacks. They could withstand an entire army for a time. When they got to the gates at last, they were greeted with suspicious faces.

"Lord Darklight has returned!" One of the gatekeepers announced. "Open the ga..." He stopped right there when he noticed a human woman next to Lord Darklight. Now, Darklight knows this better than anyone, but humans are not allowed to enter their kingdom, regardless of what conditions were set. However, Darklight thought that law was a load of bologna. But what he didn't know was that that law was made for a specific and terrible reason, one he would come to realize, in time. For now it was just a warning to him that he really didn't care about, for he was in love with someone, and a human, might I add. Excellent, Darklight thought, she chose to stay here tonight. But will she love me enough to do this? And if so, what will happen? Darklight's heart was telling him to do the right thing and let her stay, but he knew what were to happen should she touch the evil staff, and he kept asking himself, what should I do? He finally decided...

"Open the gates." Darklight said to the gatekeeper. He will just have to warn her to not touch the Dark Staff. (A.N.: I know what it's called but Dark Staff sounds better.)

"But sire, she is a human. You know the law." replied the gatekeeper.

"That law has proved nothing. There cannot be any harm if a creature of the dark is in love with another creature not of the dark. I have found someone to call my own, whom I will take care of and guard with my life." _And so my tribe can continue, you blabbering twit!_ he spat telepathically. The gatekeeper knows very well not to anger their lord, for the last time he did that, he was left with one eye.

"EEEK! Yes sire! Right away sire!" The gatekeeper said in pure fear. The gates then slowly opened and revealed the castle's quiet town. The moonlight shone on all of the empty homes and all of the closed, or all night, shops. It was a very peaceful sight. Darklight and Eboness walked through the quiet little twon towards his castle. Unknown to them, there was a shadowy figure that was silently watching them from the top of the castle as they walked.

_Ha ha ha, yes everything is going according to plan. Place Darklight and Eboness together so there will be an heir, and three other children. But they will not think of Eboness as a mother, for they will be born of darkness. Their mother shall be a demon of incredible strength, and will serve it for all eternity. This is what the prophecy foretold, and I will make sure it comes to be. Chaos will strike like a sudden tornado on a bright and sunny day._ The creature then disappeared from view as if it warped to another world.

* * *

Darklight led Eboness up to his chamber without the guards noticing. Quickly and quietly, they made it to his room, which pretty much described how much respect he had: There were numerous trinkets that he had won from various battles, some of the curtains were blood red from the blood of his enemies, and a large bed built for two facing the door with the head of the bed against the back wall, which had a painting of Darklight above it. But the one thing that caught Eboness' eye, was the dark staff near Darklight's mattress. 

"Darklight, what is that?" She pointed to the staff. She could have sworn it glowed a darker light when she pointed at it.

**Yes, Yes! Come closer, my dear!**

"That is something you must never touch!" He warned her with a harsh voice.

"...I'm sorry." She replied sadly.

_What have I done?_ "No milady. I shouldn't have yelled like that. It's just that the Staff of Darkness can only be wielded by I and I alone. Anyone else touches it and," he tipped his hat downward, not wanting to think or talk about what would happen. "Promise me that you will not touch it."

"Darklight...I will not betray you."

"Thank you." He proceeded to kiss her on the cheek, but instead Eboness grabbed him and pulled him into a romantic kiss. For a brief moment, the pair felt as if they could never be separated.

**Muh huh huh huh! Soon, you will all be my slaves. This world will be mine! All I need is that girl, and I will give them a real Dark Tribe! Muh huh huh huh huh!!**

After what had seemed like an eternity of bliss, they finally broke the kiss so they could catch their breaths.

"Darklight, I never knew you were such a good kisser!" exclaimed Eboness as she could still feel him.

"Milady, I could say the same for you!" responded Darklight with a red face. Then an idea revealed itself in his head. "Milady, I know this is a bit soon, but how would you like it for our kingdoms to combine into one? I ask you this because I have decided I want to spend the rest of my days with you." He walks toward some sort of music box on the side of his bed. It started playing Earth Angel by The Penguins."May I have this dance?" He reached out to her.

"Darklight...I will gladly accept." Her eyes were shimmering with happiness. As they danced to the song, Darklight was thinking how this whole thing would turn out. I wish to have a son who could continue my rule when I can no longer. But right now... as it got to the lyrics "with you", he pulled her close for another kiss. Eboness pushed herself against him so she could kiss him back. And then they met in another moment of bliss. Fate knew these two were meant for each other. The rest of the night went as planned for Darklight. He wanted a son, but he also loved Eboness with all of his heart. They danced all across his room until there was nothing left to dance on. After the song had ended, they had decided to call it a night.

"So, Eboness, about my proposal..."

"Darklight, do you really want to marry me? If we combine our kingdoms without our people knowing, the results might not be kind."

"Hmm, you are right. Then we will have to make an announcement tomorrow morning, that is if it's alright with you if you want to marry me as well."

"Why would I want anything less? Even though this was our first date, I feel as if I've known you for a long time. Darklight, I think I have grown to lo..."Darklight soothed her with one last kiss.

"Milady, please let me say it. Ahem, Lady Eboness, beautiful ruler of the Shayde tribe, even though we knew each other for only a day and a half, it is clear to me that I, Lord Darklight, am in love with the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. That woman...is you, Eboness." he lowered himself onto the floor and pulled out something, it was a Wedding Ring. "Eboness, will you marry me?" Please say yes, I am indeed in love with you.

"Darklight, there is nothing I would want more in this world than to be by your side for all eternity. I will gladly marry you!" True happiness in his eyes, Darklight slid the ring on her finger and it fit like a glove. Darklight revealed that he had his ring on all along. He just disguised it. The two then crawled into bed and snuggled together. They then went to sleep, thinking of the romantic night they had just spent.

* * *

_Ha ha ha ha ha! Yes, now the prophecy will be fulfilled! Eboness curiosity is going to get the better of her, and she will touch the dark staff and will be overcome by it's evil. If Darklight was even half as smart, he would've been rid of it and given it to me! But this accursed seal prevents me from touching it. In order to rule this world with an iron fist, someone will have to be my fist. _The creature then vanished once more.

* * *

Author's Note: Oh God, I'm conflicted! I don't know whether to jump to the introductions of Bleck and the Shadow Sirens or wait a little while longer. I mean, Darklight and Eboness are pretty much tied now, so I guess I COULD give them their children. I don't know, but Earth Angel really is a good slow dance song, trust me on this one. Sadly, I don't have a girlfriend to share it with, but whatever. And God knows how this music, let alone any music exists in this timeline. XD Anyone want to guess who our villain is? I won't tell you now, but it will become clear later on.  
As always, read and review. 


	4. Betrayal

Author's note: After this chapter, I might just bring in the rest of the "Dark Family", but that's if I decide to hurt Darklight. After you read the following, you'll see what I mean. We will finally see who our villain is, and I decided to make him eviler in this fic. Sadly, he is owned by Nintendo, and I only have Darklight and Eboness.

Disclaimer: You know what I do and do not own, or have you not been reading the last three chapters? XD

* * *

Chapter 3: Betrayal

_ Aha ha ha ha ha ha!! Today is the day at last! _A mysterious figure telepathically told another figure. Both of them were in Lord Darklight's room, while he and Lady Eboness Darklight (they're married now)were fast asleep. They were too busy snuggling each other and sleeping peacefully to notice the evil and dastardly plan being plotted. The figure on the right was wider than the other figure, and taller too. The figure next to it was skinny, and had an amethyst crystal that served as it's "head". It seemed as if the figure to the to the left was talking to it.

** Muh huh huh huh huh huh huh!!! My freedom from this accursed staff is almost here! One more day and I shall finally be free, and I will destroy that bastard maniac's son as payback for imprisoning be here! To be honest, D...**the figure next to it immediately grabbed the crystal on the staff and squeezed it to tell it to be quiet.

_ Be silent! The mere mention of my name is worse than a sudden hurricane in the middle of a continent on a bright and sunny day! If I am to set you free, we must be silent! And remember our deal... _

** I have not yet forgotten. You release me, and I will give you your dimension bending powers back, the same that this man**...it gestured to the sleeping Darklight...**stole from you**.

_ Yes...that is exactly what I desire, and when I have my powers back, I will turn this world and many others upside down, and they will have to crown me King of All Dimentions!!! It is so close, I can almost taste it..._Darklight started to stir a little, and the creature, thinking it had been caught, had to make an exit. _Just you wait, master, we will have our revenge yet...Ahahahahaha!!! _The figure warps out of there...

* * *

The next day was truly a beautiful morning! The sun was giving it's daily blessing to Darklight's crystalline palace, and the city below was bustling like crazy! Even the ocean view from Darklight's tower was truly magnificent. It was a day where nothing could go wrong...or so it would seem.

Darklight and his new wife, Eboness Darklight awoke from their wonderful snooze as soon as the morning sun had graced them with her presence. They felt the warm and satisfying light across their faces and awoke to see each other the next second. "Morning, milady."

"Darklight, honey, you need to stop calling me that." They laughed a little at that remark. Darklight gave her a kiss on the lips before getting out of bed and into his robe, and enjoyed the view that was set out before him. Eboness, while wrapped up in the sheets, joined him watching the view. She was truly amazed at how beautiful this kingdom looked in the morning. Darklight however, wasn't looking too great that morning. He could tell that something...evil was about to take place there, and it would involve Eboness. Being a dark creature, and a powerful one, he had this unique ability of being able to see bad things heading their way. "Darling, what's wrong?" she asked as she noticed the expression on his face.

He snapped out of his "trance" and answered, with the worried expression on his face, "Eboness...I actually have a bad feeling about today, like something terrible will happen, and it involves...you." That last word made him want to jump off the balcony he stood on. Eboness just stood there with a confused look on her face.

"What are you talking about, Darklight?" she asked him.

"Last night, I had a dream where you disappeared while I held you in my arms. The skies then proceeded to get dark and impossible to see. But the one thing that caught my eye in the darkness was...a monster."

* * *

What he was trying to describe wasn't a monster at all, but his beloved Eboness, but as a malevolent and malicious "Empress of Darkness". She was larger than she normally would be. She had a large crown over her head that concealed her eyes, and she had long pink glittery hair. The body itself had a cage like appearance, and Eboness, or the woman that used to be her, was inside the cage. There were two large hands on both sides of the monster, and they were projecting from the ground as if they were living shadows. The monster came at him with an entire army of "Dark Soldiers", servants of the monster, and they easily pinned him down. The monster approached him and looked directly into his eyes. 

** Muh huh huh huh! Your precious wife is mine now, you traitor! You are as terrible as your father was, many years ago. **

"Wh...What are you talking about?!?" He asked with fear in his voice.

** That bastard was the reason I was trapped in that staff to start with, and since your wife was suitable enough for the possession, I decided to take her!! Now she is dead, and soon every other living creature will be destroyed, so that I can make a world of Shadow, and only Shadow. **

"Why are you doing this?!? What did we do?" The monster stuck him with small, but very powerful lightning.

** Revenge. You see Darklight, I am...your mother!!! **

Darklight had lost all sense of thinking. How could this thing possibly be his mother? "You...you're lying! My father told me my mother died!"

** That was after I possessed her. But he then had to seal me away in this staff, and you know what he had to do to make this happen? **_**He destroyed your mothers body!!! **_

** Muh huh huh huh huh!!! How does it feel, boy? To think that the one person you care for the most, destroyed your own mother! Hilarious, absolutely hilarious! Huh huh huh huh huh huh!!!!! **

Darklight's rage hit it's maximum. Using the terrible strength of his ancestors, he banished all of the Dark Members with the blink of an eye. He got up from the ground, eyes filled with the desire to kill, and anyone that would insult him would die within seconds. "You evil _bitch_! I will kill you! I will avenge all of the people's lives that you destroyed. I will chew you up and spit you out! I will grind you up! Dry you in the sun! Break you to pieces! Bury you in the ground! Blow up the ground! Then I'll dig you up! Pull you! Stretch you! Drag you around! And then, and then, in any case, I'll never forgive you!!!" Everything he spat at her was filled with nothing but rage and anger. He **really **wants her to die.

** And will you kill your beloved wife just because your family was destroyed? Because if you destroy me, which you cannot do because my spirit is immortal, your father found that out the hard way. No matter what you do or how you do it, Eboness will die.**

His insults and threats had ceased at the first sentence. She was right. If he attacked now, he would only hurt or worse, kill his beloved Eboness. His rage started to subside, and he knelt down on the ground, knowing that the only way to stop the demon was to murder his wife. It was then that multiple shadowy hands appeared out of the ground and started to drag him under. "What is happening?!?" He panicked at the sight. He knew he couldn't get out.

** Muh huh huh huh! I hope you enjoy hell, where the rest of your family is!!!! Muh huh huh huh. MUH HUH HUH HUH HUH!!!!! **

All he could do was scream in terror, and before he was swallowed up completely, he woke up. He was sweating like a bullet and frightened to death. For once, he was actually afraid of the dark. He frantically looked around the room, making sure everything was exactly the same. He sighed with relief, and turned to see a peacefully sleeping Eboness right next to him. _Must've been a nightmare..._he thought. That's what he hoped it was, just a bad dream, but he sure knew it was part of the prophecy. He knew there was someone pulling the strings into making this cataclysm occur. It was the same person whom he not only banished from his kingdom for crimes, but he sealed the man's powers in the Dark Staff so they could never be used for evil. That staff was created for handing the world's strongest evils, and now it was Darklight's turn to guard it, until his heir will take the throne. _This is why he needs an heir; _he needs him to protect the staff for his life when Darklight is gone. The person's name whose power he sealed away was called The Dimension Master.

* * *

Eboness looked at him with supreme concern on her delicate face. She really felt for him now. He was thinking about the rest and he thought it so loud that she could hear the whole thing. He was on the verge of tears at the possibility of losing Eboness to that nightmare. Eboness then wrapped her arms around him tightly to keep him form losing it. "Darklight, all that matters is that we're still together, and nothing is going to separate us, nothing.

Darklight then held her close to him. "Eboness...I will always love you, no matter what happens, I will always love you. Thousands of years from now, that fact will not have changed." They then kiss each other sweetly before heading back inside. She goes downstairs for breakfast, then Darklight walks to his staff. "Time to take care of business!" He grabs the staff and creates a safe that can only be opened by him by pressing his gloved hand on it. "This way, nothing can happen to her." He then follows her downstairs.

* * *

_ Aha ha ha ha ha ha. This should be nothing for you. _The figure reappeared. 

** Indeed, it isn't! **The safe bursts open! Nothing can imprison the staff. The figure used his powers in the staff to break the staff. He can only do that when he's within five feet of it.

_ I will give Eboness' maid the staff, and you can bring her here. As for me... _The figure then pulls out some sort of sprout. _I will place this on Eboness and have her grab the staff. That way, you'll have your body and I'll have my powers back.  
_  
** Indeed you will, boy. Indeed you will. **The "boy" then warped out of the room

* * *

Later that night... 

_ Ha ha ha ha ha._ The boy again warps into their room where Eboness and Darklight are sleeping. He places the sprout onto Eboness' head, and her eyes open up and they are neon green. He floats above her and then whispers _Go downstairs, someone wants to see you. _She does as she is told, with Darklight not feeling a thing and he continues to sleep.

Eboness then appears in the courtyard, where her maid, possessed by the staff of course walks towards her with it. Just then, Darklight immediately wakes up out of alarm and instinct and rushes down the stairs shouting "Eboness!" waking up some of the locals. He makes it to the courtyard and with a horrified look on his face when he notices that Eboness is about to touch the staff. He runs like a bullet towards her, and just then, the same figure from the past night has finally revealed himself. His face looked like that of an opera mask, with black on one side and white on the other. One of his eyes was yellow on the black side and the other was black on the white side, and were shaped like a south-facing crescent moon. His head wear consisted of a jester's hat, with a pattern of violet and yellow, and the pattern was five with yellow puffs on the end of the violet points. His clothing was a simple cloak, the one a magician might wear: it hung over his waist and covered most of his body, and had a pattern of violet and yellow. Underneath it were his dark hands, followed by small legs with feet, which were also black.

_ Aha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!! You have arrived too late Darklight! Your precious queen is about to receive the same power of that demon your bastard of a father locked in that staff, and it will bring life to the most powerful witch in eternity!!! _

"Dimentio!!! You traitor! This was your plan all along wasn't it!" yelled Darklight.

"Ha ha ha, yes. And I can't believe it took you this long to figure out. You see, once the demon has a body, my powers will be restored, and I will finally be able to create "The Perfect World". Once I do, I will destroy all other worlds, for they will serve no purpose in my life!

"Why, Dimentio? You were once my most trusted advisor!"

"HA! If I was really your most trusted advisor, you would have given me the throne instead!!!" He angrily spat. "And now your wife..." He looked behind him as Eboness grabbed the staff "HAS JUST PAYED FOR IT!!!" Darklight stared past Dimentio in horror at his wife.

There was a large twister of darkness surrounding Eboness. Her form was starting to change. Her skin became a shade of violet, and her long black hair started to conceal her eyes. An evil dress that of royalty appeared on her. The skies were starting to blot out all light and the monster from his dream was almost here.

"Ahahahahaha! Yes! At last, my powers have returned to me! I need you no longer, my queen! So..." Dimentio grabbed the staff from Eboness through the darkness and returned it to him. "If you really love her, then save her. I'm only doing this because I want you alive when I destroy this world. Ciao!" He then vanished. But Eboness had it bad. The demon didn't possess her, but it turned her into a shadow being. The sprout on her head had vanished when she was becoming possessed.

"Eboness." Darklight was trying to wake her up. "Eboness! Wake up, Eboness! Please!" Her eyes had started to open. She saw Darklight looking down at her with a sad look on his face. "Eboness, I'm so sorry." Eboness then got a look at her form. She had become a Shadow. Her skin is now a permanent purple, and her hair is even longer. She had started to cry, knowing it was her fault to start with. "Eboness." She looked at him. "I don't care what you look like on the outside, you are still beautiful, you are always beautiful, and I love you."

"But I betrayed you..." She replied sadly

"Do not worry about it. You were being controlled and could not do anything. But that does not matter. I will stay with you until the end of time. I promise..."

Eboness then looked up at him and embraced him in her now violet arms. He loved her, no matter what happened to her. I will keep you safe, my love. I will not let another soul hurt you ever again. I promise this... And they just sat there in the courtyard, they loved each other to death.

* * *

Author's note: FINALLY! We are done! No not the fic, but the Darklight/Eboness stuff. The next chapter will take place 20 years after this one. We will introduce the rest of the Darklight family. Thank you for reading this fic, Great Chicken. I really appreciate it. 


	5. Family

Author's note: Sorry for the wait. Had to fix up a couple things. Plus with school and all, it's going to be tougher to update on a regular basis. BUT...I now give you Chapter 4 of Origins of Darkness! TTYD characters are here now, and more SPM characters will be here as well.

* * *

Chapter 4: Family

Over the years, Darklight and Eboness' love had grown intensely. Now, they have four wonderful children, with the first born being Darklight's heir. He resembles his father in many ways: he constantly wore the same hat his father wore on his first date with Eboness, his face looked just like his father, except his skin was mitternacht blue, and he even has a monocle of his own on his left eye. He too had a cloak that blended from top to bottom in white, pink, orange, then dark blue. He even had his father's Dark Staff in his right gloved hand which showed how much power he now possessed. He also had a name; they named him...

"Blumiere!" Darklight called for him, and Blumiere "flipped" into the room.

"What is it, father?" He asked.

"You were supposed to be looking after your youngest sister! She is to be watched carefully, boy."

"Oh, come on! What's going to happen?"

"This." he said with a tone that said "You idiot." He moved to the right about 3 feet. Blumiere saw his youngest (and cutest) sister. She had a cut on her arm and it was bleeding a bit. The rest of her was okay though. On her head, she wore a hot pink and white stripped hat that pushed the strawberry hair swirl over her face and concealing her eyes. The rest of her hair flowed from the back of her head, past her shoulders, and ended in another swirl above her waist. No one, except Blumiere and the rest of his family, knew why she had her hair concealing her truly cute face. It was that any member of the opposite sex, not of related blood or true love, would instantly lose his mind the second he saw the enchanted ruby eyes under her hair. They would just go ga-ga completely. Another feature was the pink blush on both of her cheeks, along with a heartwarming smile. In appearance, she appeared to be a young girl, but had a shadowy tail where her legs should be. She had small, but powerful arms, and like her brother, had gloves on her hands, but she made them look cute.

Blumiere was worried, "What happened to you?"

"She was..."

"Let her talk, father." He "walked" over towards the girl. He brushed her hair out of her eyes, not being afflicted by her enchanted irises. "Now Vivian, I would like for you to tell me what happened." He asked her with a comforting smile to help ease some of her pain. Darklight left Blumiere to this task, since he knew when he wasn't wanted.

She was tearing up because of the pain. "I...w-was in the a-a-armory. I s-saw this sword and thought I could practice with it. And then I swung the sword the wrong way and..." she pointed towards the wound. Blumiere gave her an Ultra Shroom Shake and she gulped it down without hesitation. "You feel better now?" Blumiere asked.

"Mmm, yes. Thank you." She was still in a bit of pain. Blumiere ripped off a piece of his cape, which amazingly grew back in an instant, and wrapped it around Vivian's arm to stop the wound from bleeding any further.

"Vivian, what have I told you about going into the armory and messing with the "Clearly Dangerous Weapons that should not be handled by the clumsy" weapons?" He asked her with a hint of teasing.

"Cut it out, Blumiere. I'm in enough pain."

"I believe you already "cut it out"." He teasingly replied. She just frowned at that. Blumiere immediately regretted saying that. "I'm sorry, Vivian." He hugged her. She just let him hug her. "I didn't mean it."

"Blumiere, you know you really shouldn't laugh at other people's problems." She told him. He let go of her.

"What about Beldam? Can I laugh at her problems?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Hm hm hm hm. By all means, go ahead." They laughed for about five seconds. Blumiere then asked her something else.

"By the way, why were you "practicing" with the sword in the first place?"

She put her hands behind her back. "Well, I just wanted to be as strong as you, because I'm a weakling."

He put his hand on her shoulder, "You aren't weak. Who is saying that?"

"Beldam." Blumiere's left eye twitched. He knew Beldam was a bully at times against other Dark Tribesmen and women, but when it was Vivian...

"Oh really? Cover your ears..." Vivian did that, and Blumiere inhaled deeply before...

"BELDAAAAM!!!!" Vivian fell back at the waves of Blumiere's enormous call. He looked back and noticed Vivian on the ground with an angry expression. "Heh heh, my bad." He said nervously. She got back up. Another Shadow rose from the shadows in the throne room. It had the same skin color as Vivian, but was shorter and wore a blue and white stripped hat. She had a large nose, much like a witch, and always had a sadistic smile on her devilish face. Her hair was a light sapphire, and her hidden eyes were a darker version of the same color. That, and she looked like an old lady.

"Ow. What do you want, tall, dark, and stupid?" She asked without laughing.

Blumiere simply ignored the comment. "Why would you think that Vivian is weak? Why must you think of yourself as superior? You know very well that you are not."

"Big deal. Like I care if I'm the strongest, she is the weakest!" she pointed at Vivian. "I mean, she doesn't exactly say "Hi. I'm going to kill you."

"Did you ever think for a second that I don't like to fight?!" Vivian retaliated while crossing her arms.

"Everyone here has to be strong! For God's sake, our Father killed a whole army with one attack! Where's your power, huh?!" She spat with sadism in her voice.

"Right here." Vivian pointed her finger at Beldam, and lit her hat on fire.

"...Right." Beldam removed her hat, and extinguished the flames with her icy powers, then launched a blizzard at Vivian. Blumiere on instinct jumped in front of her, and summoned a void large enough to absorb the blizzard. "That is your problem, Vivian. You always have someone to defend you, and you can never fend for yourself."

"That's enough, Beldam." Blumiere tried to keep her quiet, and failed.

"Well, when Blumiere is killed and no one is there to help you, and death is staring you in the face, and you know that it's all, your, fault..." Vivian had her hands on her head, pretending Beldam wasn't saying all of that. Blumiere had truly enough of this.

"BELDAM! Shut...UP!" He called a void and launched it at Beldam. She was sent spinning like crazy before suffering heavy pain from the twists and pulls of the vortex. She was actually scared of Blumiere now. "**GET...THE...HELL...OUT**!" Blumiere was clearly pissed all the way to bejesus and back. (A.N.: I would be too, back to story) "She was just hurt, you witch! I am appalled that I even HAVE you as my sister! Get out of my sight! Father will deal with you later..." Beldam sank into the shadows, while thinking, This isn't over, Blumiere. Oh no, it is far from over. Mwee hee hee hee...

Vivian was still shaking at the thoughts of any of that actually happening. She knew she couldn't live on without her brother. She knew Beldam was right. She could never save anyone. "Shh, it's alright. Beldam just wants us to be strong. And we are, we just have to make her see it."

Vivian got up and said "You said said you were appalled to have her as our sibling."

Blumiere felt guilty, but at the same time, glad. "I admit, I went too far that time, but I'm not the one who verbally abused my little sister." That cute smile Vivian always had once again returned.

"Blumiere, I'm so glad you're my brother. I don't know what I would do without you." She was so grateful.

"Well, just looking out for my favorite sister." She stretched up and kissed him on the cheek. Blumiere felt his face with his hand and smiled.

Vivian has a puzzled look on her face now. "There's one thing I don't get. Why does Beldam care so much about war striking us? We've never had any conflicts with other nations before."

"It might have something to do with the disappearance of the Shadye Tribe." Blumiere put his hand to his chin. "It wasn't too long ago, about 20 years."

"The 'what' Tribe?" Vivian asked.

"It's the tribe Mother ruled, before leaving it behind and uniting with Father. Mother told me she loved him the second she saw him." Blumiere reminisced about the night she told him, when he was 3.

"Oh. So it just declined from then?"

"Pretty much." He stretched himself out and yawned. "I'm going for a walk." He turned for the door.

Vivian sank into the shadows and reappeared in front of him with her arms out. "You know you can't leave. Remember what happened last time?"

"Vivian that was two years ago. So some bad dude tried to kidnap me when he saw my powers. I'm sure people are over it by now."

She moved in front of the door. "I'm sorry, but I can't let you leave, even after that sweet thing you did for me." Blumiere loomed over her until he was 2 inches from her face.

"And who's going to stop me?" He said with a creepy smile.

"Me." Blumiere turned and saw his last sister, Marilyn. She wore a yellow and white stripped hat, her face just like Vivian's, but more puffy. She was as tall as Blumiere and very large. She also had gloves on her hands as well. Her arms were as wide as bowling balls, the kind used in championships. She was in second place of strongest sibling, right behind Blumiere. She also had a bit of a speech impairment. "You go nowhere. Order of Father." She spoke.

He floated about one inch above her at an attempt of intimidation. "Move, Marilyn. I'm just going for a walk."

"No." She stood there with her arms crossed.

"Fine by me. I guess I'll...DO THIS." Blumiere tipped his hat in saying so and flipped out of there, leaving nothing behind. Vivian giggled a little at the expression on Marilyn's face.

"What funny?" She glared.

"Well, I thought it was hunerous that Blumiere just went and made a complete fool of yourself for thinking you could even try to..." Vivian shut up when Marilyn was in front of her.

"We must find Blumiere, or we be finished!" Marilyn said.

"Right, of course. Let's go." They sunk into the shadows and followed Blumiere.

* * *

In Darklight's tower...

"Darklight, honey do you think we can really trust Blumiere with that staff? He is a little bit...out there, and not to mention what it did to me." Eboness gestured to her shadowy form.

"I've had it all of my life. I no longer need it. Blumiere may be a bit strange at times, but he will learn the proper rules of being a leader." He then sighed deeply. "Besides, if I had kept that staff, and you fell under Dimentio's control again..." he was on the verge of tears when he uttered the next words "you could've died."

She saw his eyes tearing up at the thought of losing her. She then snuck up behind him and embraced him. "Shh, it's alright, my love. As long as the staff is in Blumiere's possession, nothing like that will ever happen again."

"I suppose you're right." He responded while wiping away the tears. "But that staff isn't the only evil instrument. There is a book of dark prophecies called the Dark Prognosticus. But worry not, as the book contains no evil spirit. The only way to call it back to this world is to use something else. It is the last key to calling forth the spirit. It is called...the Chaos Heart." Little did they know, two pairs of eyes, one crescent shaped and the other sapphire, were watching from the shadows.

Darklight then pulled out a black and white undulating heart shaped object. "This is the _Chaos Heart_. It has destructive power, worse than that of the demon which I almost lost you to." The floor started to shake and a small hole in the sky appeared. He immediately put the Chaos Heart away and the hole vanished as well. "If it's power is unleashed by the wrong hands, then all worlds will fall." Eboness gasped in fear, not surprise. She knew Darklight had a thing for dark items, but the evil power it held would make even Satan quiver in fear. "This thing also contains a dark monster whose sole purpose is for destruction of everything. Enough negative energy and..."

"Stop it, Darklight! Just stop!" Eboness was already fearing for her life. "I've lost my kingdom, I became this, and I almost destroyed you. That's enough! Please!" Darklight walked to her and embraced her in a loving manner and stroked her long black hair. He told her that everything would be alright and as lopng as he had those items, nothing bad would happen...

In the shadows, the two pairs of eyes were wide. "D-d-destructive power?!

"All worlds will fall?" The pairs of eyes then looked at each other and cackled maliciously. "Think of the chaos we could raze!"

"The worlds we would rule!"

"The fools that we'll crush! And as we need is that book and some moron to read it."

"You know anyone?"

"Yeah, _someone_."

* * *

In the castle's town...

Blumiere was constantly drawing attention-from women-by being outside of the palace. Indeed, he was very handsome and could make any girl fall madly in love with him, except his sisters of course. He walked through more of the beautiful town and stopped by the ocean, and he then saw a really pretty girl on a bench, gazing at the ocean. She was about as tall as Blumiere, and had skin like his sisters. Her eyes were ocean blue that glistened like the ocean when ever the sun shone on them. She had long blond hair that shined during the day, and glowed during the night. She had a really cute smile with a slight blush on both of her cheeks. She wore a long white sleeveless dress that reached her ankles. She even had gloves on as well, but they reached her elbows. Blumiere could only stare at her in awe at such beauty. that is before she noticed him staring at her.

"Um, can I help you?" The girl asked in a voice even Lucifer could fall for.

Blumiere snapped out of his trance. "Um, ahem, yes, uh...my name is Blumiere and I couldn't help but notice how beautiful you look." He said while tipping his hat over his face to hide his blush.

The girl blushed at the compliment and replied, "Thank you. You're pretty handsome yourself." She blushed even harder at what she just said.

She looks so cute when she blushes. Blumiere thought.

"Oh, where are my manners. My name in Moonlight." The girl introduced herself.

"That's a good name for you." He commented.

"Tee hee hee, thanks." She giggled.

"Blumiere!!!" yelled a voice familiar to Blumiere. He and Moonlight coverd their ears for fear of damage. Why the hell did I teach her how to do that?! He mentally yelled at himself. Just then, Marilyn appeared behind him and grabbed without warning and pulled him under. Moonlight was confused.

In the shadows,

"Let me go this instant! I may be family, but I have authority!" He was greeted with a hard slap to the face by...Vivian?

"What the heck is wrong with you? You were told countless times to remain in the palace!" She seethed.

"Mind your own business! I can do just fine without either of you!" He eyed Marlilyn and smacked her with the Dark Staff while detained. "Besides..." he adjusted his hat to it's proper balance..."I believe I was in a conversation." Vivian smacked him again.

"You idiot! What if she was evil and was after the Dark Staff? What if she abducted you, and put you on ransom for 30,000,000,000 xahr? Didn't Father tell you about him?" She yelled at him.

"You worry too much." Vivian got mad and tried to slap him once more, but Blumiere thought quickly and grabbed her wrist, and pulled her face close to his. "Now you listen here, dear sister. You and that "Jeremy Fat-one" over there are going back to the palace and..." He felt someone tap his shoulder. He looked behind him and saw Marilyn about to strike him. "Marilyn! What are you doing?!"

"I sorry." She punches him so hard in the face that he is knocked out on contact. With the unconscious Blumiere on Marilyn's shoulder, she and Vivian rose form the shadows and started to head back to Darklight's palace, but Vivian had to do something first. She moved over towards Moonlight and loomed over her with a glare on her face.

"Stay away from my brother. He is not allowed out side of the palace, ever. And if I ever see you with him again..." She pointed towards the nearest obect and exploded it. "Got it?" Moonlight nodded fearfully. "Good. Now Beldam won't be able to call me weak!" She immediatly regained that happy-go-lucky attitude she always had. She was about to sink into the shadows when she realized that she was probably a litte hard on Moonlight. It was none of the girl's business, but Vivian really hated it when she was mean to others. She didn't want to be hated by anyone after all. "I should probably let her know something about why I did that." She said to herself. She looked at the sobbing Moonlight and decided to tell her the truth.

Moonlight was just sitting there, crying rivers of tears. "Where do I belong in this world? Why can't anyone love me?" She said in between sobs. _No one loves her? Blumiere was telling the truth! What have I done?_ Vivian heard cries of pain from Blumiere. She felt a wave of guilt hit her heart. Darklight was already punishing Blumiere. She appeared in front of Moonlight again, this time with a sad and guilty look on her face. Moonlight just looked away. "What do you want? You said I could never see him again, and that's what I'm doing!"

"Don't be hasty. I just want to talk. There seems to be more to you than meets the eye, and if you really do care about my brother, then I feel I should tell you something about him." Vivian reasoned.

"Like what?" She said impatiently.

"Mind if I sit next to you?" Moonlight just looked away. Vivian took it as a yes, and even if it wasn't, she would sit there anway. "Look, I know I may have been a bit rough earlier, but I'm going to tell you something about him and my family that gives me a good reason to say that."

"I'm listening." Moonlight said with her back still turned.

"Okay then, but you must swear to not tell anyone, and I mean anyone about this. Do you understand?" Vivian warned her.

"Yes." She replied.

"Good. Here goes..." She told her every little piece about her family and Blumiere and the Dark Staff, at least what she knew. She even told her about what had happened to Eboness before she and Darklight had her and her siblings, and the wicked jester that started it all. She also told her that any other girl that was to touch the Dark Staff would be corrupted by it's powers and become a host for that fearsome demon which had almost done away with Eboness. And if Moonlight would accidentlly touch the staff, she would fall victim to the demon and end up destroying this world. Moonlight was simply baffled at what she had just heard. "Now you know why I said what I said earlier. So tell me, do you still want to see my brother?"

"...What is your name anyway?"

"Others call me the Shadow Princess, but believe me when I say I prefer Vivian. Just Vivian. Nothing else. Blumiere can handle the royalty." Moonlight giggled at that statement. "What's so funny?"

She turned towards Vivian. "Nothing. It's just that I wouldn't like to have special treatment myself." Vivian laughed a little herself. "Vivian?"

"Yeah?"

"There's something I have to show you." She looked down.

"It's okay. Go on." Vivian assured her. Moonlight sat up and walked towards a wall and turned around making sure she was facing Vivian. Moonlight was suddenly engulfed in purple smoke and was replaced with an odd looking creature. Her head was shaped like a square and was colered a light green. Her hair, if any, was in pigtails that were small square clusters. Her eyes were beady with a somewhat creepy smile with rosey cheeks. She wore a polkadot dress and her limbs were black sticks. "This is the real me..." She gestured to her body.

"Moonlight? Is that really you?" Vivian stared.

"Not Moonlight, she was just a disguise. I chose the most beutiful thing I could think of and transformed into it. I knew Blumiere would never love me if I was like what I am now to him before." She replied sadly.

"If that is how you think about Blumiere, then you clearly don't deserve him." Vivian said.

"What?"

"If you knew Blumiere like the way I do, you would know that he is a very gentle soul to everyone. He doesn't care what anyone looks like, he respects every living thing in this world, including you and me. He doesn't know what you look like now, Moonlight, but don't let that stop you from being with him!" She told "Moonlight".

"Vivian...you're right. But what can I do? He lives in a palace that he can't even leave. And their is no way I can get in, so what can I do?"

"Hey, you've got a shadow girl with you. I can get you inside the palace just like that!" She snapped her fingers as if it were that simple.

"Cool! Oh and by the way, I am Mimi, or Mimikins if you want! Mimimimimimi!"

"Okay then, Mimi!" They shook hands. Just then, Marilyn appeared in front of them.

"Little sister. It time to go or Father get mad."

"Be right there, Mary!" She giggled at her own comment. She looked back at Mimi. "I'm going to help you. Meet me back here tomorrow."

"Okay then. Bye-bye." Mimi waved at her as she disappeared into the shadows. _I'm one step closer to finally getting even with you, Dimentio! _She thought. She walked to a hidden alley where someone she knew was. "You were right, O'Chunks! Dimentio IS here!"

---  
Author's Note: For those who don't know german, "mitternacht" means "midnight", as in Blumiere's skin was midnioght blue. So yeah, I decided to bring in Mimi as a lovestruck moron for Blumiere. But then again, anyone that's played Super Paper Mario (and if you didn't, shame on you XD) will know why she's like this. And if you don't, well let's just say her past isn't a very good one. O'Chunks will play a later role in this as well. Dimentio is so going to pay for what they had to go through. And as for those eyes in the shadows, we'll see who they are later. I hope you enjoyed this one. For me, it took much motivation and re-editing to make it possible. My fingers are killing me from typing this. And for you Vivian lovers out there, I'm going to pair her up with someone as well.

Anyway, review as Count Marno commands you to! xD


End file.
